Mindless Behaviour
by Cersanthamum
Summary: Happy Valentines day! Clary & Jace have been friends for years, what will happen when one night Clary gets locked out of her house? AU - Oneshot - Lemon - Review!


**One-shot! (No copyright intended, all characters belong to the fantastic Cassandra Clare)**

_**MINDLESS BEHAVIOUR**_

_"You've been on my mind, I grow fonder every day. Loose myself in time, just thinking of your face. God only knows, why its taken me so long, to let my doubts go. You're the only one that I want. I don't know why I'm scared. I've been here before. Every feeling, ever word, I've imagined it all."_

* * *

><p>Clary glanced over to the bright orange glow of her clock, waiting patiently for the number sequence: 1159, to change until it struck her favourite time: 1200. As soon as it did, Clary shot out of bed, and darted across her messy bedroom, towards her closet, and revealed a light blue fleece sweater. She yanked it over her head, and continued to place her small freckled feet into bright green slippers which adorned a child-ish image of a brown monkey surrounded by bananas on the front. She was only wearing pajama shorts that stopped mid-thigh, and for a second she considered to change into something much more suitable -but how bad could the weather be?<p>

She crept over to the far right side of her room, that was made up of complete wall to wall windows, and a french door nestled in the midst of it all. Clary opened the door without a hitch, after a couple years of practice, she had managed to determine the right amount of pressure and force to apply on the door -essentially making sure no sounds escaped the hinges.

Clary swept out onto the balcony terrace, that was attached to her bedroom, and closed the door firmly, but slowly -if her father knew she was out here, at this time of night, he would definitely make sure to have her bedroom moved to the cold, damp, and dark basement -that no one in there family dared to go into.

A cold chill swept across her face, stinging the fragile flesh along the apples of her cheekbones. She was about to return back into her warm space, when she realized she had forgotten her keys -once again. With art supplies strewn in random haphazardly places around her room, clothes hanging off of ever surface available, no wonder she had forgotten her key.

Jace was already outside, leaning against the railing of his own outdoor terrace, regarding the sky. As soon as Clary stepped forward, shuffling her feet across the slate material, Jace lowered his head, and a bright smile encompassed his face. Clary returned the smile, and walked even further, till she too was leaning on her railing, their faces nearly inches apart.

"Yenno, I would have thought after all these years, you would have upgraded from the monkey slippers." Jace smirked. Clary reached over the tiny space that separated their balconies, and shoved at his shoulder. Jace being the obvious strong one between them, didn't even flinch or move a step.

"They're comfy Jace," Clary stated as her teeth clattered together, because of the brisk cold that continued to sweep over her.

"Comfort and aesthetics rarely co-exist with one another," he suggested as Clary gave Jace a mocking smile, while squinting her bright green eyes at his liquid gold irises. "You're cold,"

"No I-I'm not," Clary stuttered while denying. She didn't want to admit to Jace that she had once again locked herself out, it was always a messy situation afterwards when he continued to tease her -and then make her sleep on his equally cold bedroom floor until morning.

Clary and Jace had been neighbours for as long as she could remember. When they were in elementary they used to have the stereotypical walkies talkies to talk through when everyone else in their houses went to sleep. As they grew older, to now high school students, they tended to meet on their balconies every night to just talk about anything and everything.

Clary was short, probably only reaching 5'3'', and had long curled red hair, bright emerald coloured green eyes, and thousands of tiny freckles that were splattered across her face, legs, and arms. Jace on the other hand was nearing the 6'0'' mark, had wavy golden blonde hair, deep amber gold eyes, and skin that looked as smooth as milk and honey.

They were very opposite in a lot of ways, but in more ways then one they got along, and had lasted as friends for years.

"Yes you are Clary," Jace shook his head at her familiar resistance. "Go in and get yourself a blanket, I'll still be here when you get back." Jace winked at her, his long thick eyelashes shadowing across his high cheekbones in the moonlight overhead. Clary stood there and bit her lip... _Damnit, _why did she have to forget her key?

"Well, I'm in a bit of a predicament..." Clary eased her way in. Jace rolled his eyes as he realized what she was trying to say. He stepped back on his balcony, towards his black french doors, creating room.

"Hop on over then," He swept his arm sideways gesturing to the space between them. Clary stepped up onto the railing, and stretched her left leg out in front of her, onto Jace's railing. It was a long drop down to the ground, but again years of practice made Clary an absolute expert at manoeuvring through the spaces. Jace stood in front of her, and placed his large hands at the sides of her hips, carrying her down from the ledge. If she were to jump, she would make a hell of a lot of noise -and both of them would be in hot water.

As Jace lowered Clary, his hands skimmed over the hem of her sweater, and slid it up till her stomach was showing. Clary quickly scrambled out of his hands, and hid her face from him -not wanting him to see the crimson flush that settled on her cheeks. Jace opened the door for her, and ushered her in before him. As he locked the door, Clary had decided to fling herself onto his bed -relentless in sleeping on the floor this time. She glanced up to find Jace watching her, a half smile tugged at the corner of his thin lips, and his muscled arms were snaked across his ample chest. He was in a tight white t-shirt, and simple blue checkered pajama shorts.

"You know Clarissa, I'm beginning to think you forget your key on purpose."

"Do not! Honestly, you've seen my bedroom, how am I going to remember my key, when I don't even know the first place to look under that mess." Clary whispered.

"I've offered you my help in that department quite a few times I believe." Jace placed his finger on his chin earnestly.

"Whatever," Clary muttered to herself, "can we go to sleep now? I'm actually pretty tired." She admitted, and snuggled in closer to his ivory silk pillows.

"Yeah, okay. Make yourself comfortable." Jace walked over to his closet, and began to pull out a thick blanket.

"Wait. You're actually letting me sleep on your bed? Well I thought I'd never see the day!" Clary giggled, and hastily jumped under the thin sheet cover of his perfectly structured twin bed. She was still freezing, but wouldn't complain -it was better then sleeping on the floor.

She suddenly felt a rush of warmth as the thick blanket was being lowered over top of the bed, then... Jace slid in. "Jace?" Clary turned her head to her left; where Jace now lay beside her.

"What? You think I want to sleep on the floor?"

"No, I just... Isn't this -"

"Go to sleep Clary. For someone who's tired, I would've thought you would've been quite by now." Clary nodded although she could see Jace had his eyes closed. She bit her bottom lip savagely as she realized that he had taken off his shirt sometime in between taking the blanket out of his closet, and placing it over top of her. His chest was so defined, muscular and lean, begging Clary to reach out and run her fingers across it.

And she did just that. But before she was able to make contact, Jace sharply opened his eyes, and encircled her wrist between his fingers. Their eyes met over the small space, his eyes smouldering with an emotion Clary couldn't quite put her finger on. "Jace-" Clary said, trying to retract her hand, but he wouldn't let up, and started to pull her hand forward until it was mere centimetres away from his lips.

He began to brush his lips over every finger softly, and continued to kiss the inside of her palm. Clary was caught off guard by his actions, but didn't hesitate when his other hand snaked around her tiny waist and pulled her flush against him. Clary's whole body was burning now with the realization on what was about to happen next.

He hotly pressed his lips to hers, the rush of the sensations engulfed Clary's mind, fogging up any coherent thought. They moved fluidly against one another mouths, small chaste kisses passing between them. There was an ache at the base of Clary's stomach that wanted more, so much more. She clasped her hands around his neck, pulling him forward to crush even harder against her. Lightly she nipped at his bottom lip, which caused Jace to groan and open his mouth. With the new found opportunity Clary slid her tongue into his mouth -her breath and his mixing together, as their tongues battled for dominance.

Jace repositioned them, without breaking the kiss, and came to hover over top of her, one hand still firmly knotted into the fabric of her sweater at her waist, and the other rested on the pillow beside her head to support his weight off of her. Clary ran her hands down his back, dancing her fingers across the coils of muscle. Jace unlatched his mouth from hers, and picked his head up, to look down on her. Clary was now able to identify the emotion in his eyes, it was one filled with lust, wanting, and desire.

Jace arched his eyebrows, pinching them together innocently, silently asking for permission to continue. This was new ground and territory between them, one thing they definitely never discussed, but if Clary was to be honest with herself, she had been in love with Jace ever since she moved into the house right across from his. She had always been attracted to him, and likewise Jace was attracted to her. It seemed to take a moment like this to bring it all together.

Clary bit her bottom lip, in reply; waiting for Jace to take the sudden abrupt circumstances into his own hands. He leaned in once again, and kissed Clary so passionately and forcefully that a small whimper escaped the back of her throat. Their tongues mingled with one another, the spicy taste of mint laced Jace's mouth. Jace ran his tongue over the roof of her mouth, and over her teeth; the heat and intensity at the base of Clary's stomach increased alarmingly.

She lifted her hips, from the bed, to meet Jace's, and ground their cores together. Only the thin fabric of their pajamas laid between them. Jace released his lips, and threw his head back slightly, moaning under his breath. Clary loved the response she was given, and hesitantly did it again, and again -until Jace quickly grabbed a hold of her hips, and held her down to the bed. Clary blushed with embarrassment, thinking she must have done something wrong, because now Jace had his eyes firmly shut, and his lips pursed together. "Jace, did I do something... Wrong?" Clary asked breathlessly, afraid of his response.

He shook his fine golden hair, and chuckled lightly under his breath. "No. It's just, if you continue to do that, I will have no choice but to take you right here, right now." Clary gingerly smiled, and bit her lip. This was happening, and every part of her mind and body wanted this. Jace trailed his calloused finger tips along the side of her face slowly, and then traced them over her bottom lip, "I want to do this right Clary, not rushed." Jace pressed his lips to her temple, moving over to her cheek, and then he gave her a delicate kiss -brushing his lips softly over hers.

Jace skimmed his fingers over the sides of her hips, and placed his hands on the bare skin right beneath her sweater. Slowly, but surely, he pulled at the hem of the sweater, and with the help of Clary, lifted it above her head, and threw it onto his bedroom floor. Clary now lay there only in her short pajama shorts, and her black lacy demi-bra, that barely covered any of the skin at her breast.

Jace looked down at her chest in awe, causing Clary to shrink back into the bed, feeling quite self conscience of Jace's eyes locked on her. Within a moment of hesitation Jace took to ravishing Clary's jaw, nipping and sucking on the tender skin. Clary moaned, and returned her hands to his back, scraping her fingers along the hard lines of his back. Jace continued to nip and suck at her skin, moving slowly down her throat and stopping just between the place where her collar bone and neck met.

Clary wanted this, wanted all of this so badly, that she wasn't willing to wait any longer. There was a need that burned throughout her body, her skin bursting into flames, "Jace, please," she whimpered, "_please._"

"Say the words, and I'll do whatever you want," Jace said huskily in her ear.

"Take me. I want you, _now._" Clary said with such force, knotting her hands into the soft fine fibres of Jace's white silk sheets. Jace obliged to her request, and within one swift movement unlatched the back of her bra, and hastily ripped it from her arms. He took her left breast into his mouth, and rolled the sensitive skin between his tongue and lips, while his other hand massaged the other. Clary couldn't stop moaning for the life of her -all the sensations that ran over top of her skin, pushed her into a frenzy of lust that was uncontrollable.

Her hands were in his hair, tugging and pulling at the ends, conveying how much she was enjoying this, spurring Jace to continue. He gripped the sides of her hips, while his mouth still moved between her breasts. His fingers slipped under the hem of both her shorts and lace underwear, and slowly he tugged them off her legs, and threw them from the bed to lay with the rest of her clothes.

Clary lay there, completely naked, and panting as if there were no air left in the world. Jace pushed his mouth to hers, taking one last lingering kiss, before he drew himself low under the thick blanket that surrounded them. She could feel his warm breath ghost over top her stomach; his long lean fingers danced gracefully over the tops of her thighs -getting dangerously close to the place Clary yearned for them to be.

Jace drew back the covers, so they rested around his hips; his face directly over her heated core. He gave her a fox grin, his golden eyes shimmering and melting with desire. "Try not to make a lot of noise," he briskly said before placing his mouth over Clary's sensitive bundle of nerves. She bit her lip so hard, attempting to stifle back a harsh scream that needed to be desperately released from the back of her throat.

As Jace's tongue continued to slip around her, teasing, nipping, and sucking at her sensitive woman hood, Clary couldn't deny the burning ache at the bottom of her stomach, warning her that she was close -so damn close already. If what Jace was doing, wasn't enough, then the mere fact that he suddenly began to press his long fingers against her core, and slipped one past the folds, was definitely the thing to spur her desires. "Oh, _god._" Clary moaned, her eyes rolling back in her head. Jace's finger glided effortlessly in and out of her, hitting a sweet spot that made Clary shiver. Then, he added a second finger.

Sheer ecstasy and bliss caught up with Clary, in mere minutes, draining all of the confides of her happiness out of her, leaving her in a hazy mood. She struggled not to scream, and cry out Jace's name -biting her lip so feverishly, she began to taste the coppery taste of her own blood circle around her tongue.

Jace eased his fingers out of her, and slithered up her body to rest beside her; propped on one elbow. His pointer finger traced small circles into the skin just beneath Clary's ribs. He looked down on her with admiration, as she tried to steady her breathing -attempting to gain normalcy once again. "You're beautiful Clarissa Morgenstern. Absolutely beautiful." Jace leaned down, and gave her a chaste kiss.

"Jace-" Clary breathed, wanting to take things just that much further.

"Yes?" He gazed down at her, stroking her cheek lightly. Clary bit her lip, hesitating on what she was about to do next. Before she could dwell any longer on the idea, she hastily slid her hand down Jace's stomach, under the waist band of his pajama shorts, grabbing hold of him. Jace sucked in a sharp breath, and leaned his head down to rest on her shoulder. Clary continued to move her small fragile hand along his manhood, stroking the tender skin vigorously.

After a few moments of the same repeated motions, Jace grabbed a hold of her wrist, preventing her to move any longer. Clary was about to protest, before Jace held his pointer finger in the air, silencing her. He stretched across his bed on the opposite side, pulling open the white lacquer side table, and revealing a small golden square package. Clary's face flamed, a strong flush crawled across her cheeks and chest.

Of course she knew this was what came next... But she couldn't deny the absolute vulnerability she felt, and nervousness, which caused her muscles to tense and coil around the pit of her stomach. Jace shrugged off his shorts, becoming fully visible to Clary now -and upon seeing... _what he had to offer, _she couldn't stop thinking that, that couldn't possibly fit inside her tiny body.

He ripped open the package with his pearly white teeth, and rolled the latex onto himself. Jace settled himself in between Clary's legs, using his arms as leverage to keep himself from falling on top of her. He gazed down at her, uncertainty clouded his eyes, as well as something Clary had always wanted, but never thought would happen: His gaze was filled with the utmost love, and devotion -and in that moment, Clary knew for certain that this is what she wanted. For them to be joined together emotionally and physically -to be as close as they could ever be.

Clary reached up and cupped the left side of Jace's jaw, "I love you." She nearly breathlessly said, but Jace had heard it -his eyes glimmering and glowing with happiness.

"I love you too," he whispered before placing himself against her core. "This will hurt," Jace added, leaning in closer to her face. Clary ached for him, and didn't care how painful the experience could be. Silently she bit her lip, and nodded her head in reply, not trusting what could possibly come out of her mouth. Slowly - excrucitatingly slow, Jace pushed into her, breaking through the barrier that held her virtue.

Sharp pain shot up from Clary's stomach; tears welled in the corners of her eyes suddenly, and started to tumble in small rivers down the sides of her cheeks. Jace continued to push in, until there was virtually no where else to go, and stopped. Clary felt like a child for crying, but she knew for certain that this was one of the worst sensation of pain she had ever felt. Jace moved his thumb to the corners of her eyes, and lightly brushed the tears away, "I'm so sorry Clary. Just give it a minute okay? I won't move."

After a few moments the stinging pain turned into a dull buzz, faintly drifting away. Clary tested if she was ready, moving her hips in circular motions around Jace, eliciting a small growl from the back of his throat. As she moved her hips, she was taken off guard by the amount of pleasure coursing in her muscles and veins. "Jace," she glanced up to him, and gave a faint smile. "_Move_," she purred, while running her hands down his back, feeling the tense set of his muscles, and the restraint he had been holding up waiting for her to be okay.

Clary and Jace moved fluidly against one another. Clary meeting every one of Jace's thrust, with a grind of her hip upwards. She felt as if she was floating on a cloud, and was unable to stop the constant moaning and groaning that escaped her lips -Jace seemed to have the same problem to, except his groaning and moaning came out more as growls and grunts of ecstasy.

Their names continued to escape each others lips, as Jace quickened the pace, pushing harder and deeper then he had gone before. Bliss caught up with Clary again, extremely forceful, as compared to the first time that night, her muscles spasming and contracting, pushing Jace over the edge seconds after her. They both whisper-screamed one another names as they came down from their highs. Every muscle and nerve in Clary's body was enlightened with absolute happiness and light-weightedness.

Jace rolled off of her, to lay next to her. His chest falling in uneven rhythms, as he tried to regain his breath. He pulled her towards his body, and pressed their chests together. Clary laid her head against the top of his chest, nuzzling her nose into the smooth skin. Jace ran his fingers throughout her hair, while continuously kissing the top of her head, and with his other free hand, he traced intricate designs along her back.

"Well that was fun," Jace laughed, and pulled her even closer.

"Way to ruin the mood Jace," Clary giggled herself, and wrapped her free arm around his waist, to rest on his back. They laid there in silence after that, just holding one another. Sleep began to way down on Clary, almost pulling her under a deep calming trance, right before Jace said one last thing:

"I think you should forget your key more often."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happy Valentines day! First lemon i've ever written... Hopefully it was okay? Review!  
>(For anyone who reads: Castles Made of Sand, I will be updating that by tomorrow night!)<br>(For anyone who doesn't read: Castles Made of Sand, give it a chance :)!) **


End file.
